Protect me From the Dark
by NebulaWrites
Summary: Greed's asleep when he hears running footsteps outside, curious he goes to investigate. T for their lovely, lovely choice of words XD and for implied(?) smut XD i don't even know what genre(s) this story is so i put two that kinda fit XD the ship is secret XD welp unless you know me or if you look at something... XD


_hey XD i don't even know about this one lol i was looking through the fanfics i had on my zip drive and saw this, read over it, added a few things and boom it's now online! XD i'm working on my other fics so watch for updates on those_

 _Disclaimer; i don't own any of the characters XD they and Fullmetal Alchemist overall belong to Hiromu Arakawa_

* * *

The sound of boots splashing through puddles reached a Homunculus's sharp ears and said Homunculus looked up before sliding from his bed. **"Where are you going Greed?"** a voice whined as the dog chimera in the Homunculus's bed looked at him, Greed didn't reply as he tugged on his leather pants. **"I'll be back."** He said as he walked towards the door and out of the room before the bar entirely.

The second he stepped into the alley he was nearly bowled over by a blue form, Greed yelped in shock as he fell flat back on his already slightly sore ass. The form had fallen as well but was in between the Homunculus's spread legs, the avarice's violet eyes were drawn to the man's black hair and eyes. **"Please, I need help."** The man panted and Greed heard the familiar heavy footsteps of Envy, he frowned and rolled them into the shadows of a stack of boxes and dumpster.

Greed stayed quiet as he watched Envy run past but when he looked back at the man he was surprised to see him unconscious. With the blood that was smeared across his stomach the avarice guessed the man's unconsciousness was caused by blood loss. With some effort, which was surprising, Greed managed to get the man off of him, he sighed and sat up before wrapping his arms around the man's chest so his own chest was against the man's back.

He then stood and dragged the man into the Devil's Nest, instantly Greed was greeted with the sight of a surprised looking Martel. **"Greed you realize that man's part of the mi-." "I can tell from the uniform but since Envy was chasing after him I decided to help him."** The Homunculus cut the snake chimera off as he laid the man on his personal couch, Greed sighed and asked Martel to bring him a bowl of warm water and a rag. The snake chimera did so quickly before insisting that the avarice clean himself up, at first Greed was confused before he remembered the man's blood was still on his stomach.

With an awkward chuckle Greed took one of the rags and wiped the blood off himself before beginning to treat the man's wound, which was a stab wound to his lower right side. Eventually Dolcetto came downstairs and insisted that Greed got some sleep, which the Homunculus objected saying he was fine as he yawned. **"You might be a Homunculus but you still need sleep!"** the dog chimera exclaimed before giving Greed a look that screamed 'besides after what we just did you need sleep'.

Greed yawned again and struggled to get his eyes to focus so he could continue stitching the man's wound closed. **"Can you go get a shirt for him Dolcetto?"** he asked as his eyes finally focused and he quickly finished with the stitches, after Dolcetto went to get a shirt the Homunculus wiped the blood from the man's side with the rag. **"Here, but go to sleep now, okay?"** the dog chimera said tossing the shirt at Greed, who caught it and easily stripped the man's shirt off before easing the new one on. **"Fine, but when he wakes up come get me up."**

Dolcetto said a quick 'okay' and began ushering Greed out of the room, well more like helping Greed out of the room since the Homunculus couldn't walk straight. Greed instantly went to his bed and collapsed on the bed, slightly annoyed by the fact the room still had the sweaty smell of sex about it. But he fell asleep quickly regardless; how long he was asleep he didn't know before he jerked awake from a yell that came from the bar.

The Homunculus shot out of his bed and room blindly before tripping over a stool, the avarice yelped and tumbled to the floor. When he did he hit someone's legs and who ever he hit grunted as they fell atop him. Greed opened his eyes and stared up at the man he helped get away from Envy, though the man's legs were straddling his hips and his hands were on either side of his head.

* * *

 _XD i'm odd, don't ask XD XD XD anyways reviews are love and motivation for me to update so review if you like ^_^_


End file.
